A robotic device, such as a legged robot, may have a hydraulic drive system which, in operation, supplies pressurized hydraulic fluid to hydraulic actuators on the robotic device. For instance, the robotic device may have robotic arms and/or legs driven by linear hydraulic actuators (e.g., hydraulic piston-cylinder assemblies). Pressurized hydraulic fluid may cause the linear hydraulic actuators to actuate and thereby move the robotic arms and/or legs. An example legged robot may have one or more hydraulic actuators on each leg (e.g., hip, knee, and ankle actuators). A pump of the hydraulic drive system may pressurize hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic drive system may supply the pressurized hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic actuators on each leg. The hydraulic actuators may convert the pressure of the hydraulic fluid into force that moves the actuators, thus causing the legged robot to walk or run.